Trial
by shojen12
Summary: Sara Shirabuki's trial. Everyone thinks she'll get off easy since she's a pureblood. But they never expected this... WARNING: SPOILERS! and character death. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my take on how Sara should have died. Just saying. I dedicate this fanfic to those whose ABSOLUTELY DESPISE SARA! I know I do. But if you love Sara, then hit the back button NOW!**

**Warning: MAJOR SPOILERS! MUST HAVE READ CHAPTERS 66-85!**

Sara Shirabuki was arrested last night for multiple counts of murder, fraud and manipulation of a minor. Her trial is set for the next day. Everyone believes she'll get off with only life in prison, since she's a pureblood. But they never expected this…

_The Day of the Trial_

"All rise for Honorable Judge Kuran." Everyone in the courtroom rises to greet the judge for today's trial. Kaname Kuran, since he's the king, is judging the trial on order from the Hunter Association. "You may be seated", he says. "Sara Shirabuki is charged with multiple counts of murder, including of her own kind, fraud, and manipulation of a minor. Miss Shirabuki, how do you plead?", a young hunter asks her. "Not guilty.", she states calmly with a as-if-it's-the-most-obvious-thing-in-the-world tone in her voice. The courtroom is an uproar of boos and hisses, especially from a certain pureblood. "BOO HISS NOBODY LIKES YOU HISS BOO." Juri Kuran stands and shouts from her seat in the courtroom. Kaname bangs the mallet against the podium. "Silence! Order in the courtroom! That includes you too, mom!" "Oh, sorry son.", she says apologetically and sits back down.

"Now, call up the first witness." "Miss Yuki Kuran, please take the stand." A short brown haired girl rises from her seat and walks up to the hunter. "Now please place your hand here and while raising your right hand, repeat this after me: I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth or so help me." "I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me." "Please take the stand."

Sara's defense lawyer, a level B vampire hired by her, stands up and proceeds to ask Yuki question pertaining to the case. "Miss Kuran-" "Please, call me Yuki." "Okay, Miss Yuki, can you tell me in your opinion, what happened on the night in question?"

"Well, I was chasing after my brother after he refused to tell me where he was going. I caught up to him at a resting place of some pureblood. I enter just in time to see Sara rip out the resting pureblood's heart out and devour it." "Was your brother there, when Sara "ripped out" the pureblood's heart?", the lawyer asks. "Yes, he was." "No further questions your honor." "Thank you, Yuki, you may take your seat.

"I will call up the next witness. Mr. Aido, will you please step up to the podium?" A short blonde haired noblemen gets up form his seat in the middle row and heads towards the podium. "Now please place your hand here and while raising your right hand, repeat this after me: I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth or so help me." "I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me." "Mr. Aido, please take the stand." Aido goes over to the stand and sits down. "Mr. Aido, now please tell us, in your own words, what happened on the night in question?" "Well, I was put in charge put in charge of guarding Yuki-sama when she said she was tired of her brother always keeping secrets from her. So she took off towards where he was. I, as her guard, had to follow her so I make sure nothing happens to her. When I got there, Yuki-sama was already inside the mausoleum and she was just standing there in horror. I looked to what she was looking at and saw Sara-sama with a heart in her hands and she was eating it! Eating it I tell you!" Aido stands up with his hands in the air expressing emphasis on eating it. "Okay, okay I get it. Thank you. Now what else happened that night?", Sara's lawyer asks the blonde noblemen. "Kaname-sama, since he was already there, stopped Sara from leaving. Then Zero came and placed a powerful hunting charm on Sara to keep her from escaping. After that, Cross-san and the rest of the Hunter Association came and arrested Sara-sama. That's about it really." "Thank you, Mr. Aido, you may go back your seat." Aido gets down from the stand and heads back to his seat."

"Now I'll call up the third and final witness. Mr. Zero Kiriyu, please come up to the podium." A tall, silver-haired hunter gets up and walks towards the podium. "Now please place your hand here and while raising your right hand, repeat this after me: I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth or so help me." "I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me." " Please take the stand." Zero goes over to the stand and sits down. "Now, Mr. Kiriyu, please tell us, in your own words, what happened on the night in question." "I was at the Hunter Association, working on some paperwork, when I got a call from a bystander saying she saw some woman walking into a mausoleum while saying she was going to 'devour a pureblood, whatever that is.' After I hanged up, I told Cross about the phone call and he told me to take some hunters and himself with me and investigate it. So I went with about ten hunters or so over to the mausoleum. I told the hunters and Cross to come in after I give them the okay. I got inside just in time to see Sara eating a heart. I knew it belonged to the pureblood in the tomb so I quickly placed a powerful hunter charm to keep her from escaping. I then pulled out Bloody Rose, my gun, walked over to her and placed anti-vampire handcuffs to keep her from using her pureblood powers on me to escape." "But, shouldn't the spell be enough to subdue her?" "Well, with purebloods, you never know if they are completely subdued or not so I took extra care to make sure she was." "Okay, no further questions, your honor." Kaname then announces, "There will be a ten minute recess while the jury decides on the verdict. That is all." He bangs the mallet onto the podium, signaling the beginning of the break. Everyone gets up and leaves the courtroom, eagerly waiting to see if Sara, if convicted guilty, will get life in prison, or if no convicted, will walk free.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Trial! The next chapter will be the final one. Please stay tuned for the finale! Oh and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM! Thank you! Shojoshonengirl is out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Yay! The final chapter of Trial! The long-awaited (not really, only about a week or so) answer to our prayers! Sara's gonna die! Yay! Wohoo. (Please ignore my enthusiasm, I've been wanting to write this for a long time but been suffering from writer's block). Oh, and this chapter has some humor in it because Sara has NO SENSE OF HUMOR WHATSOEVA! =Just saying random things that make ABOSULATELY NO SENSE! (Damn, I forgot to take my chill pills again, oh well). Oh, and before I forget, I made Sara be extremely dumb! XD**

**Warning: This contains violence, some language, and a very pissed off Takuma. So if you're under thirteen and/or wish to NOT see Takuma crack, turn back now!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, have no rights of ownership to Vampire Knight. If I did (BIG if), Sara would have never existed, Shizuka Hio would be given the MVC (most valuable character) award for making Zero so desirable, and *ahem* there would be more *cough*yaoi*cough in it. (Sorry, I was kinda high on moe when I wrote this disclaimer. But the Sara never existing and the *cough*yaoi*COUGH* would totally happen. Just saying). Anyway, onto the story!**

_Verdict_

"The jury has made a decision. Haruka, the verdict?" Kaname tells Haruka, the courtroom waiting with anticipation of Sara's fate. One thought passes through everyone's minds: Will she be imprisoned, like Shizuka was, or be set free, to the deed all over again but to someone else?

Haruka stands from his seat in the jury, looks at the paper in front of him and reads:

"Blood sausage, bread,-" Everyone looks at him with a confused look, even Kaname and Sara, as he continued to read the paper, "rice, milk- oops, wrong paper. Sorry." Kaname face-plants as the entire courtroom uproars in laugher at Haruka's stupidity. "Really, Dad, really." Kaname asks, sarcastically. "I said I was sorry!" Haruka hastily trying to make up for his mistake. "Sooooo, my fate for eternity is the supermarket?" Sara asks stupidly. (A/n: trying to have Sara sound serious in a humorous situation= MORE HUMOR!) The entire courtroom, including Kaname, just explodes even louder in laugher at Sara's question. Eventually, everyone settles down and Haruka reads the actual verdict: "Sara Shirabuki, Class A, is guilty of all counts of murder, fraud and manipulation of a minor. She is hereby sentenced to death. Her execution date will be on December 7, in two days."

The atmosphere in the room went from humorous to shock. _What, sentenced to death?! _Everyone was surprised the jury would that kind of decision. Kaname breaks the tension that starting to form in the room by saying, "The jury came to the conclusion that Sara should die for what she did and it WILL be carried out. Court dismissed." He bangs the mallet onto the podium. The courtroom silently leaves the room, still trying to believe what happened not too long ago. Yuki runs up her parents and asks them curiously, "Wait, did you two die when I was about six?" They both nod. "Then how are you-" "We faked our own deaths so Rido wouldn't find and kill you. We did to protect you, Yuki." Haruka asks her. (A/n: Major plot twist that may never happen in the actual series.) "So, has Kaname been a good boy and taking care of you or do I have to kick his butt for not being a big brother?", Juri asks, with a serious look on her face. "Ha ha, I'll tell you when we get home." Yuki replies with a smile on her.

_Day before execution_

Sara's chained to the wall, dressed in a regular prisoner's uniform, in a torture basement-like room under the Hunter's Association, waiting for what tomorrow would bring. Before they chained her, she was administered some anti-vampire drugs to keep her from using her powers to escape. They then duck-taped her mouth to keep her from biting anyone. Sara just hangs there, with no emotion shown on her face. In fact, she has no emotions, PERIOD! The door to the left of the room opens and Takuma Ichijo walks into the room, looking determined to complete the task he set out to do. "Hello, _Sara._" he practically spits out her name in disgust. Takuma goes over to the table in the middle of the room and picks up a nine tail whip with hooks attached at the end. "So, you came to set me free, right?"

"No!"

"Oh, so, why ARE you here?"

"Wow. Did anyone tell you how STUPID you are?"

"No."

Takuma takes a deep breath so he can keep calm and not kill her right then and there. _Ok, Takuma, calm down. You came here to make her suffer THEN kill her. Just a few more minutes._

"How could you?" Takuma asks, trying to keep his steady.

"How could I what?"

"How could you use me like you did? You lied to me. You said you loved me, but you never did. You just said that to keep me from leaving."

"No, it was-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP. YOU'RE SO FULL IT, AREN'T YOU?! I'M TIRED AND SICK OF IT, SARA! I'M. SICK. OF. IT!"

Takuma raises the whip and brings it down onto Sara. Large red scratches appear on her pale skin. He raises it again and hits it dead-on the previous scratches. Again and again he repeats the cycle. Raise whip and strike. Raise whip and strike. The scratches get redder and deeper with each strike. Takuma puts the whip down and picks up a blade. He puts the tip of it onto her chest and slices a big gash on her skin. He then starts slicing at her arms, legs, face, neck and stomach. The cycle continues for what seems like hours. He stops for a moment to admire his work. She covered with cuts and gashes from head to foot. Her entire body is covered in red crimson. "Why aren't you screaming? You should be screaming," Takuma raises the blade again and slashes at her skin with each word, "Huh! WHY. _slice. _AREN'T. _slice_. YOU. _slice_. SCREAMING! _slice_." She again refuses to answer.

Takuma goes over to the table full of torture weapons again and pulls out a branding rod. He goes over to the fire and heats it until it's hot enough to give someone a third-degree burn upon impact. He walks over back to her and, with an evil gleam in his eye, stabs the hot branding rod onto her already abused skin. Sara finally screams out in pain. "AAAHHH, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Takuma continues to burn her skin with the rod. He burns her arms, stomach, neck and face. Sara continues to scream but no one is coming to check on her. Nobody cares if something happens to her. After a while, the rod starts to cool down so Takuma puts it back onto the table. He then goes over to the cabinet on the other side of the room and gets out a package of salt (A/n: Btw, salt plus open wounds equal MAJOR PAIN!). He puts some onto his hands and throws it on her wounds with deadly accuracy. She again screams in pain. Takuma continues to use the salt until he realizes that even though it's painful on wounds, it's also used to clog up wounds faster. "Shit." he swore under his breath. He picks up the whip again and opens up the closed wounds again. Takuma decides he's done enough damage so he picks up a knife and cuts all of her main arteries. He leaves the room, satisfied that what he came here to so was completed.

_Later that day…_

"Uh, sir, you might want to check this out."

"What is it now?"

"Look." The guard points to the pile of dust on the floor of the room. "Oh, don't worry about it," the other guard says, "she was scheduled to die anyway. We can say she died of a deflated ego."

"You think they'll believe that?"

"Who knows, maybe?"

The two guards leave the room, deciding to tell the janitor to clean it up when he gets the chance.

**A/n: Yay! I finished a multi-chapter story! I'm so happy. Now if only I can do the same to my other two stories… well, anyway, I apologize to all of the Takuma-lovers out there. I needed to have him go berserk so I can get a good atmosphere for the story. Please review at the bottom. I need to know how I did!**


End file.
